My Best Friend and My Love
by lavendernite
Summary: Miyako ponders on the relationship that Maron and Chiaki has.Then comes to realize that Chiaki doesn't love her...one-shot maron


I'm just writing one-shots for now. I'm a bit tired of long stories like my story Met By Subway. I haven't been updating but I will soon.Anyways this story is about how Miyako goes through a day with Chiaki flirting with Maron and almost completely ignoring her.Takes place in the future when they are both around 18 and in college.

Title:My Best Friend and My Love

Author:Lavendernite(who else?)

Disclaimer:I do not own KKJ and if I did I wouldn't be writing these fanfics I would have been in Hawaii riding the waves or sleeping in late.

(Miyako's POV)

He thinks that I don't notice but I do. I notice every little thing that he does for anyone but mainly for my best friend. I feel ashamed to have to say that I am tremendously jealous of my chestnut colored hair friend. I know she has gone through a lot of pain and hurt on her part but that doesn't mean that she deserves the man I have so faithfully loved for the past few years of my life. The man I'm talking about is handsome, lean and flirtous. He has amazingly blue hair with chocolate colored eyes that can melt anyone especially me. His name is Chiaki Nagoya. Yes. That over arrogant man; whom is the infamous thief Sinbad that looked over Jeanne and protected her like a lover. My best friend since kindergarten has transformed from a ditzy klutz to a graceful and elegant girl who many men has vied for. I know for a fact that no one can capture my friend's attention but Chiaki. Her name is Maron Kusukabe. Her chestnut hair seems to make her even more beautiful adding to her pale face and dark brown eyes.

"CHIAKI NAGOYA! GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!" I knew that was my best friend Maron a.k.a. the thief Jeanne. She is the only one here on campus that would actually yell at Chiaki Nagoya. No other girl in their right mind would yell at him. They adore him to much.

"Chill Maron. I'm just going to carry your books for you to class." That voice is the voice that for the last few years of my life I have been dying to hear talk to me every single day. Now that voice hold a gentle tone in it meant only for Maron.

"Fine! Just don't drop it." My dear friend Maron have you finally started to gentle up to him? I can hear that gentle tone in your voice holding a bit of emotion meant only for the man I love. Have you finally softened up to him? I can see how your eyes gentle when you look upon his face.

"Go out with me Maron?" Ha! Chiaki you never give up do you? You have been asking Maron to go out with you for years already. Ever since Maron and I have met you, you have been trying to persuade her to go out with you.

"No." So Maron you really are softening up to him. I can hear in your voice that your answer was forced. You are yearning to go out with him. Yet your pride and fear of getting hurt keeps you from saying yes. Looks like you have earned yourself a lecture of 'why you should go out with Chiaki' today at lunch. Oh Maron! Don't let another girl take Chiaki as her own! You must remain the most important woman in his life or I would cry. It hurts me to see you with him but it would break my heart if I see him with another girl, kiss another girl or stand at the altar in front of the priest with another woman. I love Chiaki and I also care for you. If hurting and denying myself to take Chiaki for my own for you and Chiaki's happiness then be it. Please Maron! Don't throw my sacrifice away!

"Hey, Miyako are you coming to class yet?" I see you stand next to Chiaki a smile on your face. I'm still your best friend and most important person in your life but I see that Chiaki has gone even past that stage. He is the person in your life that you will die a painful death for. It hurts but I must give up on my love. I may find another but you and Chiaki's happiness shall always come first.

So I answer back to you,"Yea! I'll be coming in a moment! I still need some more fresh air until I have to be trapped in the dreadful place called school!"

I must keep smiling for you guys. I see you smile at me one last time and turn to go with Chiaki back to class. I know what I will see in class. Chiaki will be sitting next to you helping you whenever you need help. I listen as the last bell rings. I quickly run to class. I go and sit behind you with an empty chair next to me. Soon another girl takes that seat. I knew that you will be sitting with Chiaki because Chiaki would insist he sit next to you. Chiaki thinks that people don't notice him staring longingly at you, Maron. Yes he is right. No one suspects a thing but I do. I see him stare at you with such possessiveness and longing that my heart aches. I have dreamed of him looking at me like that for as long as I have met him but I have finally grown up. I have finally realized that Chiaki and you were meant to be together. You two are predestined lovers. Your love will go through any obstacle that comes your way. In your life you will have many obstacles but I hope you understand that even though you have taken the love of my life I will stand by your side forever and help Chiaki and your newly born love last forever or for as long as I live. For as long as I live I will protect your love. I have finally grown up. I finally realized what true love means. True love means love that lasts forever just like the love that you and Chiaki share except you are unwilling to show it. Can't you see Maron? Chiaki loves you more then his life or anybody's life. He will stand by your side forever. He will keep all the promises he makes to you. Don't let pride get in the way of such a treasure Maron. Let go of your pride for once. Show your love for Chiaki.

Finally school is out. I see a mob of people. Curiousity draws me close to inspect. I see you on the floor with your books scattered and tears in your eyes. I see Chiaki fighting with another boy. I quickly run to you as you catch sight of me.

"He-he tried to force me to kiss him. Chiaki stopped him and they started fighting." I watch with anger as you tell your short story. I hug you close to take some of your pain. I understand your pain. When I realized that Chiaki loved you not me it had hurt too.

I find myself telling you,"Shhh. It'll be fine Maron."

"NO! Chiaki's getting hurt! I have to stop it!" I watch as you shake your head that sent chestnut hair flying everywhere and screaming while still trying to stand up to stop the fight.

I'm amazed at the love you feel for Chiaki. My dear friend you have shown me without knowing it what true love is. Enraged that someone had tried to harm my best friend I stand up defiantly. I found myself pushing you gently back down and storming up to the fierce fist fight that was going on. I grab both fists. Since I had taken classes in martial arts and judo a few years back I grabbed the fists easily. I tell Chiaki to back off. Huffing and puffing of effort he gives one last glare at the boy and stalked back to Maron who was still cowering and shivering. She was never a really strong girl. I watch as Chiaki picks up Maron's books and gives them to her. When Maron starts to stand up, I watch as Chiaki sweeps Maron up bridal style. At first Maron tenses and is reluctant. Then Maron relaxes and melts into Chiaki's arms. I turned back to the boy. The boy has an impish grin on his face as if he had won. Burning with anger I banged my fist onto the boy's face sending him flying. He glares at me and charges at me. I neatly sidestep in. He comes back for round two. I was ready. When he was in hitting range I grabbed the front of his uniform and dragged him closer. Then with a triumphant grin I land my winning punch right underneath his jaw. Later on I dragged myself over to your house to see if you were okay. I found Chiaki still there holding your sleeping form in his arms. He seems to almost envelope you. I gave one last tired smile and turned to go home. This was how it was supposed to be. You fast asleep in his arms.

**3 years later**

I smile radiantly. You looked beautiful in the white bride's dress. Maron you are finally getting married! I'm so happy for you! I watch affectionally as you twist your hand nervously.

I said,"Maron you're finally getting married! I'm soooo happy!"

"Thanks Miyako. I know I've been waiting for this day but I feel so nervous! All jittery!"

You did look nervous. I silently hand you a glass of water. You gratefully take it and gulp it down. I found myself teasing you.

"Maron don't drink too much. I heard that the marriage ceremony can go on for pretty long. You don't want to be going to the bathroom in the middle of the ceremony!"

I laughed as you almost choked while drinking. Then the time seemed to fly. I found myself standing next to you. I watch as you and Chiaki said the vows of marriage. Then when Chiaki kissed you to seal the promise I found out surprisingly that it didn't hurt anymore. It didn't hurt to see you with Chiaki. Has my heart finally given up? I feel so happy. For you, for Chiaki, for your marriage, for all the sweet and endearing times that will come between you and Chiaki and most of all for the love that both of you created that showed me love was more then just liking someone. When Chiaki helps you get into the limo I hear you tell me that you will call me and write me while on your honeymoon. I also hear Chiaki telling me that I won't receive many because he would be keeping Maron occupied. I laughed as Maron blushed and called Chiaki a hentia. Then with one last look and smile my way you disappeared with Chiaki into the limo. Then I realized that the smile you gave me actually reached your eyes. So Maron you have finally found happiness. I'm happy for you. IN the past you only gave that smile to Chiaki but because of Chiaki that smile would be known to everyone. I feel so happy. I look up at the clear blue sky. Suddenly I have a bursting feeling of love, freedom; gratitude and happiness overflow my heart. Then I look to my fiancé, Yamato. He smiled at me. His brown hair gleaming in the afternoon sunlight. Years ago a few months after Maron had started dating Chiaki I started dating Yamato but until today I had never discovered love for a second time. Now I realize that Yamato was my second and last love. I flashed him a radiant smile. Maron's life has no more bumps. She's happily married but my life is just starting to get its bumps. Looking up again I see a bird fly and seem to spiral towards the shining sun.

A/N:What do you think? I know some of you people might say that I portrayed Miyako as a little bit lesbian but no. If you had a best friend you would do the same thing. Also Miyako is a very sensitive and sympathetic person. Anyways if you think it's good or bad please review.


End file.
